A Day At The Beach credits
Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "A Day at the Beach" * Executive Producer: Richard C. Leach * Producer/Director: John Grable * Concept: Sheryl Stamps-Leach * Creators: Sheryl Stamps Leach, M.A., Kathy Parker, M.A. * Co-Producers: Carol Adams-Bowers, Dennis DeShazer # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Three Little Speckled Frogs # She Waded in the Water # The More We Get Together # Barney Is Our Dinosaur # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # This Is The Way We Walk the Beach # Are You Hungry? # Peanut Butter # Swimming, Swimming # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # This Is The Way We Leave the Beach Ending Credits * Cast: Sandy Duncan, Brian Eppes, Leah Gloria, Salim Grant, Alexander Jhin, Bob Reed, Becky Swonke, David Voss, Bob West, Jessica Zucha * Writers: Frank H. Olsen, Pat Reeder * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Stephen Bates * Music Assistant: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Assistant Directors: Larry Baker, Terrie Davis * Production Designer: Bill Bohnert * Art Director: Jamie Ruth Conner * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Technical Supervisor: Dwin Towell * Technical Consultants: Walt Rauffer, Teddy Dangel * Second Asst. Director: Nome * Choreographers: Nick Felix, Sarah Larr, Penny Wilson * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: Doug Wilson * Post Production Audio Supervisor: David Boothe * Animators: Linda Johnson, Michael Fleming, Rudi Perez * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Lighting Directors: Bob Dracup, Bob Driskell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Engineer: Michael Haines * Audio: Tom Adler, Louis J. Bruno * Offline Editor: Teri Peabody * Camera Operators: Chris Brock, Jay Burney, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa * Script Supervisor: Laurie Harmon * Script Coordinator: Pamela Webber * Video: Bryan Keen * Video Engineers: Randy Breedlove, Scott Hamil, Cindy Speer * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Hutchison, Ben Wilder * Production Office Manager: Mary Dennistoun * Studio Assistant: James Johnson * Casting Director: Shirley Abramson * Fantasy Sets: J. Conner Designs * Set Designer: Okowita * Floor Managers: Robin Mulford, Terrie Davis * Make-Up Artist: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Bonnie Clevering * Wardrobe Manager: DeDe Dunham * Music Recorded and Mixed by: David Boothe * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton Kid's Chorus * Director: Larry Haron * Musicians: George Anderson, Stephen Bates, Roland Elbert, Gene Glover, Jerry Matheny * Key Grip: Kerry Rike * Best Boy: Juan Romero * Electricians: Bill Greenberg, John Jacobie, Kent Land * Grip: Carl Stitt * Boom Operators: Stacy Brownrigg, Michael Henning, David Smith * Production Assistants: Beverly Girou, Alison Smith, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo * Crane Operators: Daniel Clear, Chris Thornton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Claire Sandford * Prop Master: C.J. McCormack * Scenic Supervisor: Craig Arneson * Scenic Assistant: Kevin Tarleton * Scenic PA: Travis Tyre, Nettie Weber * Stage Effects: Randy Moore * Third Coast Stunts: Grady Bishop * Set Decorator: Anita Dallas * Set Assistants: Don Clark, Steve Jordan * Computer Graphics "Birds" Matt Elson * Facilities by: ColorDynamics, Dallas * Copyright © 1989 The Lyons Group Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Videos Category:The Lyons Group Category:Kids Edutainment Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Disney Channel